


Puzzling

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Puzzling

Puzzle pieces that just don't fit,  
Jammed and shoved together bit by bit

Knowing something just isn't right,  
But stubbornness pushing forward with all it's might.

Can't get it right no matter how I try,   
Trying hard but not wishing to pry

Heart feeling heavy like stones,  
Feeling it so much right down to my bones. 

Shattering and being repaired for what gain,   
Knowing it'll never be the same again

Once broken the shape won't be the same,  
Pretending once more to keep my feelings tame

Emotions running wild with every single step,   
Bottling it back up as if it's a thing to prep

Don't think I can hold on to this any longer,   
But I don't want to let go so I hope I can be stronger.


End file.
